logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Light TV (Philippines)/Other
Standard logos ZOE TV 1998-2005, 2008-2011 ZOETVLOGO.jpg|ZOE TV Used for callsign DZOE-TV, Channel 11. From 1998-2005. Zoe_TV_Logo_1998_2008.png|ZOE TV Used for callsign DZOZ-TV, UHF Channel 33. From 2008-2011. UniversiTV 2006-2008 UniversiTV_2008.png|UniversiTV Used for callsign DZOZ-TV Channel 33. From 2006-2008. Light TV 33 2011-2014 Light Network 2014-2018 Light TV 2018 present Network IDs ZOE TV 1998-2005, 2008-2011 ZOE TV 11 Station ID 1998.png|ZOE TV 11 Station ID 1998-2005. ZOE TV Channel 33 Station ID 2008.png|ZOE TV 33 Station ID 2008-2011. UniversiTV 2006-2008 UniversiTV Channel 33 SID 2006.jpg|UniversiTV Station ID 2006-2008 Light TV 33 2011-2014 LightTV_33_2011.png|Light TV Station ID 2011-2014. Light Network 2014-2018 Light_Network_2014.png|Light Network Station ID Light TV 2018-present Light TV God's Channel of Blessings Station ID 1.jpg|Light TV God's Channel of Blessings Station ID February 12, 2018-present. Light TV God's Channel of Blessings Station ID 2.jpg|Bro. Eddie Villanueva: You're are Watching Light TV God's Channel of Blessings Station ID February 12, 2018-present. TV Messages/Greetings ZOE TV 1998-2005, 2008-2011 UniversiTV 2006-2008 bandicam 2018-11-23 18-19-57-030.jpg|"Take me where dreams are born." Light TV 2011-2014 Light Network 2014-2018 2018-present On-Screen Bugs ZOE TV 1998-2005, 2008-2011 ZOE TV 11 DOG 1998.png|April 19, 1998-December 31, 2001, when "ZOE TV 11" the on-screen bug logo also changed. ZOE TV 33 DOG 2002-2005.png|January 1, 2002-September 1, 2005, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed in, in an Narrow Arial font in capital letters. ZOE TV 33 DOG 2008.png|March 10, 2008-February 28, 2011, when "ZOE TV 33" the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was changed in, in an Arial font in capital letters. UniversiTV 2006-2008 UniversiTV Channel 33 DOG 2006-2007.png|November 27, 2006-February 29, 2008, when "UniversiTV 33" the on-screen bug logo also changed. Light TV 2011-2014 Light TV 33 DOG 2011.png|March 1-October 13, 2011, when "Light TV 33" the on-screen bug logo also changed. Light TV 33 MTRCB PG DOG 2011.png|October 14, 2011-June 30, 2012, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. Light TV MTRCB PG DOG 2012.png|July 1, 2012-March 30, 2014, the on-screen bug logo also changed. Light Network 2014-2018 Light Network DOG 2014.png|March 31, 2014-July 17, 2016, when "Light Network" the on-screen bug logo also changed. Light Network MTRCB PG 2014 DOG.png Light Network MTRCB PG DOG 2016.png|July 18, 2016-February 11, 2018, the on-screen bug was shown adds Channel 33 was changed. Light Network Channel 33 MTRCB G DOG 2016.png|July 18, 2016-February 11, 2018, the on-screen bug was shown adds Channel 33 was changed. 2018-present Light TV God's Channel of Blessings DOG.jpg|February 12, 2018-present, when "Light TV" God's Channel of Blessings the on-screen bug logo also changed. Test Card ZOE TV (Philippines) Test Card.png|ZOE Broadcasting Test Card on DZOE-TV, VHF analog Ch. 11 (1998-2005), DZOZ-TV, UHF analog Ch. 33 (2005-2017), DZOZ-DTV Ch. 33 (587.143 MHz) (February 28, 2017-present). ZOE TV Channel 11 Test Card (1998-2002).png|ZOE TV Ch. 11 Test Card Used by 1998-2002. ZOE TV Channel 11 EIA Test Card (1998-2005).png|ZOE TV Ch. 11 EIA Test Card Used by 1998-2005. ZOE TV Channel 11 EBU Test Card (1998-2005).png|ZOE TV Ch. 11 EBU Test Card Used by 1998-2005. ZOE TV's UHF Channel 33 Test Card (2005-present).png|ZOE TV's move on UHF Channel 33 Test Card Used by 2005-present. ZOE-TV33-LOGO-2008.JPG|ZOE TV 33 Test Card from 2008-2011. Light TV 33 Test Card 2011-2014.png|Light TV 33 with Silent Test Card Used by 2011-2014 Light Network 33 Test Card 2014-2017.png|Light Network 33 Test Card 2014-2017. Zoe Radyo TV Test Card.png|ZOE Radyo TV Test Card Used by 2017-2018. Light TV God's Channel of Blessings Ch. 33 Test Card.jpg|Light TV God's Channel of Blessings Test Card since 2018. Category:Other Category:Missing current logo Category:Missing former logo Category:On-Screen Bugs Category:ZOE Broadcasting Network Category:Pasig City